1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle device, more particularly to a handle device with a lighting function and adapted to be mounted to a shaft, such as an umbrella shaft or a walking stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent No. M306485 discloses a multifunctional stick including a stick body, a handle unit that is disposed at one end of the stick body, and a lighting unit that is installed at the handle unit. However, since the handle unit is engaged threadedly with the stick body, if the stick body is broken, the handle unit can not be coupled to another kind of stick body that has a diameter different from that of the stick body.
A conventional lighting device for use with an umbrella is usually mounted at the tips, the ribs or the top end of the umbrella rather than the handle thereof, and functions primarily as a warning device. The conventional lighting device is not used for illumination purposes and is not designed to be separable from the umbrella.